Meet the Muggle Charecters
by Food Fight
Summary: What do you get when you people from the Maradaur Era and muggle charecters? Total chaos! Three Shot.
1. Sirius Black and Jack Sparrow

**a/n Please review. This is my first story and I want to mak it as good as possible.**

Sirius Black strode through the hallways as if he owned them. It was his first day of Seventh Year, and he was late for his first class, which was located next to the Great Hall! But no worries, he was a Marauder. No one would mind if he was late. No, they would just notice him more! Oh, how Sirius loved attention. He loved it even more than chocolate (Peter fainted when he told him that) ! Chocolate was the love of his life.

So, as I, erm… the narrator, was saying, he was late. He was proud of himself. Late for the first class of the first day of the last year? Oh yeah! He ruled the school (literally and figuratively) ! This was cool! Suddenly he heard a loud bang, like a gun shot, but much louder. Sirius, being a pure-blood and having never had heard a gunshot, was quite startled. This random guy with dreadlocks and beads in his hair appeared. He looked like a muggle pirate. But it couldn't be!

"Arrr… you Mr. Black me matey?"

Sirius was seriously creeped out.

"Yes?" he said, not sure what the funny looking man wanted from him.

"What arr ye doin' ?" the creepy man asked

"No, what are you doing?" Sirius fired back.

"Oh, don't use that on me. Been there, done that. Oh, I mean, arr, hehe?"

Hey, this looked like that funky muggle dude! From that Pirates of the Caribbean movie! Awesome!

"O-Kay?"

"Anyway me matey, have ye seen an undead monkey? About this tall? He's hairy!"

"No!" exclaimed Sirius. He was very confused by now.

"Hey looky this matey! It's a pipe. Arr, it's interesting lookin' alright. Go on, blow into it!"

Sirius was getting scared, and wanted this guy to go away. He would do anything for him to go away, even blow into a snow-white pipe for no apparent reason.

"Okay, if you say so." said Sirius.

He blew into the pipe, and a monkey shot out!

"Arr, the undead monkey! Back up, attack!"

At that point millions of deafening pops could be heard. With each pop, a pirate appeared.

"Arr, we come to Captain Jack Sparrow's aid for we are his valiant backup!" they cried in unison.

Awesome! I could train Peter and a bunch of other first years to do that! Think of it, Captain Sirius Black! Marauder extraordinaire! Sirius thought.

"Shoot the monkey! Fire at will!" cried Jack Sparrow. (as Sirius learned his name was)

The monkey in question ran away. The back up were left shooting themselves.

"Arr! Me gun ain't workin'!" cried a pirate. All the top pirates were crying these days. Ask around!

Sirius laughed out loud. He couldn't help himself! No muggle devices would work here at Hogwarts. Every first year knew that! Mean while, the pirates had gone silent. Each one of them were staring at him. More like glaring. Sirius had the sudden urge to hide behind a nice, big rock. No, he was the Sirius Black, Marauder extraordinaire. He couldn't back down and be a wimp like, uh, Peter! Using all his Gryfinndor courage, he said,

"Go away!"

It was the pirates turn to laugh. Jack Sparrow was rolling around on the floor, clutching his side. Many of the pirates had tears of laughter steaming down their cheeks. Sirius now was very pale and wanted to blend into a wall. So, he did just that.

"Blenico Meco!" he muttered. There, that would suffice.

"Hey, where did Black go?" yelled Jack.

"Black?" he called down the hall.

"Hey, Black!" he yelled into a suit of armor.

"Sirius Orion Black!" he shouted at a painting. It was fruitless. All Henry the Horrid did was stick his tongue out.

Sirius snickered. They would never find him! Mwahaha, the could go back to their lousy old boat.

Suddenly, Davy Jones appeared.

"Heart Chest Broth anyone? How about Cold-Heart salad?" he asked.

"What arr ye doin' ?" asked a puzzled Sparrow.

"It's Fundraising Day. We need money for food. We're low."

"let me get this straight. You're low on food, yet you're selling it?"

"Yup, that's the plan!"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

Sirius took this chance to run away. When he reached Transfiguration, James asked why he was late.

"Nothing. Just some Davy Jones and a Jack Sparrow. Oh, and the Undead monkey and back-up pirates."

"Are you okay?"


	2. James Potter, Sirius Black, Telletubbies

James and Sirius were headed to detention, as usual. For that matter, they didn't remember the last time they had a free weekend night. But this was the worst of the detentions yet. It was with Filch. Okay, fine, Argus! He says he is now called the Doominator. Yeah, whatever you say. Suddenly, Sirius tripped.

"Okay, Sirius, we talked aout this. Right foot, left foot, remember?"

This earned him a glare as he picked himself up.

They were standing in front of Filch's, oh, sorry, the Doominator's , office, or pig sty. Fine, the "Private Study of Doom" ! He's optimistic. They barged in waiting for their umpteenth punishment.

"The two, uhem, one most handsome dude ever is here!" yelled out Sirius.

Grinning evilly, the Doom said, "Okay. Today I'd like to introduce you to a few, uh, people. Meet the… TELETUBBIES!"

In through the doorway walked four bizarre looking… things. James' first impression was that they were kinda fat, like Slughorn. they had TVs on their guts.

"Hi everybody! Cue the theme song….

Over the hills and far away,

Teletubbies come to play ....

Time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies....

Tinkywinky. 'Tinkywinky!'

Dipsy. "Dipsy!"

Laalaa. 'Lala!'

Po. 'Po!'

Teletubbies. 'Teletubbies!'

Say, Heeeeee-lo! 'Eh-oh!'

Tinkywinky. Dipsy. Laalaa. Po.

Teletubbies. 'Teletubbies!'

Say Heeeeeee ......... 'Uh-oh!'

'Where have the teletubbies gone?

Where have the teletubbies gone?'

Thank you everybody! Goodnight Hogy's Worth!"

"I told ya, we're at HOGWARTS!" hissed Mr. Doom

"Tee-hee-hee. Sorry! Good night Hogy's Warts!"

'I really worry about Mr. Doom's mentality… Oooo I used a big word' thought james.

"Anybody know what's for breakfast?" asked Sirius.

"We have, like, 12 hours before breakfast. get a life Sirius!"

"ONE MORE TIME 'TUBBIES"

"LET'S SWING IT THIS TIME!

Over the hills and far away,

Teletubbies come to play ....

Time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies....

Tinkywinky. 'Tinkywinky!'

Dipsy. "Dipsy!"

Laalaa. 'Lala!'

Po. 'Po!'

Teletubbies. 'Teletubbies!'

Say, Heeeeee-lo! 'Eh-oh!'

Tinkywinky. Dipsy. Laalaa. Po.

Teletubbies. 'Teletubbies!'

Say Heeeeeee ......... 'Uh-oh!'

'Where have the teletubbies gone?

Where have the teletubbies gone?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"Ah. the sound of tortured kids. my life is good!"


End file.
